this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
__TOC__ Overview This War of Mine has a fairly basic combat system. Interactive combat only occurs while scavenging and the player only needs to control one character. Scavenging characters can use melee weapons or firearms against civilians, thugs, and heavily armed soldiers. Melee weapons can be used to stealthily attempt a back-stab attack. Firearms combat incorporates a cover system to mitigate damage from return fire. Combat is driven by first clicking on a weapon in the top-left corner of the game screen, then clicking on an "attack" icon next to a target, represented by a white fist, knife, or cross-hairs, depending on your weapon. Direct combat There are a theory that the game use Random number generator in combat system. When scavenger get a melee fight with a target, for each turn click to melee fight icon, they have a random chance to determined who attack succefully. Thugs and bandits seem have higher chance than civilians while most soldiers use guns instead of melee weapons. Roman is known that frequently attack first than other characters. Fist Ranged weapons Cover Melee weapons Back-stab Attacking an unaware enemy, from behind or from a hiding spot, will replace the melee icon or fist icon with an orange stabbing symbol. Clicking this icon allows you to perform a backstabbing which can instantly kill an injured enemy or critically wound a healthy enemy. The game automatically equips the strongest melee weapons while scavenging in order: # Bare hands # Hatchet # Knife # Shovel # Crowbar Crowbar is the weakest melee weapon type, makes a much lower damage than the rest in both direct fighting and stealth. The information below is confirmed, through actual play-testing, for all characters: Back-stabs while hiding Back-stab while hiding is the strongest stealth action in combat which can made an instant kill to target. All locations in game can be cleared with back-stab while hiding without using any ranged weapons and Ammunition, but with skills and experiences. * Half of characters can do a one-hit back-stab kill while hiding using most type of weapons, except Crowbar. * Roman, Boris, Marko, Arica, Emilia and Pavle are capable of a back-stab kill while hiding using any type of weapons. * Cveta is the only one character who can't do the backstab instant kill using any type of weapons. Back-stabs from behind Unlike from hiding spot, back-stab from hiding has a big penalty to damage, made most characters can not back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons. Roman - Trained in combat and Arica - Sneak quitely are the exceptions. * Most characters can not back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons. * Roman is capable of a one-hit back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons or even his bare hands. * Arica is capable of a one-hit back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons except Crowbar. Most characters fail when attempting a back-stab from behind since the target will detect the attempt and will move out of the way to avoid damage. Arica's special ability Sneaks Quietly allows her to approach targets undetected when attempting a back-stab, making her a reliable choice for stealthily clearing areas of hostiles. Bugs * After performed a backstab then click to hide will make the scavenger stand still. This is because the backstab animation last longer than the actually action. To fix this, click to move after the backstab then click to hide, the character will move a bit then hide normally. * Sometimes hostile NPCs like soldiers, thugs repeats an action make them look like an epileptic and keep stand in that spot instead of patrol normally. Scavenger must get out of hiding spot and reveal to them, make them functionally back. This is dangerous however due to NPCs will have advantages. Category:Combat